


Babysitting Blues

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chubby Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Karen - Freeform, Mild Lewdberry, Mild Yanberry, Monster heats, Reader-Insert, glitter is the absolute worst, r slur, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: You're broke. You need more stable work, so you go back to your roots of babysitting. You decide to throw an ad up in the local paper, and you manage to get some work from it..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I've been spending a lot of my time RPing on Discord, and trying to write stuff. So. As a warmup to get back into writing and posting, have a very, very self indulgent thing I started writing almost a year and a half ago.

Things had been hard on you financially for a while now. In your desperation to keep the flat you had been living in for 5 years, you'd picked up jobs all over the place. Mostly odds n ends and cash-under-the-table gigs. You never got much for your efforts, but hey, it was better than starving.

It was on the day after you got home from a job packing biscuits in a local factory that you decided you needed something more stable. Something that wouldn't leave you exhausted at the end of the day. Bills were piling up on the bureau next to your front door, and your bank accounts were, once more, creeping into the negatives.

With a sigh, you flopped back onto your single bed. Your nice Queen bed you had already sold to pay your way. It wasn't fair.

"But what can I do?" You mused out loud. Something you found yourself doing a lot. The other downside to being so busy earning peanuts is that your social life had suffered greatly. A lot of the people you once talked to daily barely ever spoke a word to you now. You probably needed better friends, but it hurt all the same.

Grabbing a newspaper you had brought in a day prior, you flipped to the 'help wanted' section. Maybe there might be something. Anything.

Nothing.

You let out a strangled sigh, letting the papers fall over your face. It was hopeless.

"Ugh, I guess I could get back into babysitting."

You flicked through the want section again. There was nothing for babysitting, but a thought came to you. Maybe you should spend a few dollars and put an ad in the paper yourself. You may only get the odd job or two, but caring for kids was a right side more enjoyable than stacking shelves. Less physically draining, as well.

That was that, tomorrow you'd call in and put an ad up. You had a good gut feeling about it, so why not just try.

  
***

  
It had been a week since your ad had 'gone live'. You had paid for 2 weeks of space, and so far nothing had come of it. You checked your email maybe too many times a day, just hoping for something to pop up. All you ever had was spam.

Getting home after a particularly trying day, you decided to take a shower and get an early night. You hurt almost everywhere after a coworker had almost run over you with a forklift. Although, It could have been worse, and your 'boss' didn't even wanna send you to a doctor to get checked out. You technically weren't on the books so that was just him covering his own ass. Dickhead. At least the guy who was driving the forklift made sure you were okay.

Dinner was cheap ramen, and dessert was a handfull of Cherios that were in the bottom of the box. Not enough for breakfast but too much to let go to waste. How did it get this bad?

Maybe something would come up tomorrow. You had a rare day off, and planned to spend as much of it as possible in bed. Your body would thank you for it. Heading to your bedroom, you got changed into pajamas and laid down under the thin sheets,

As tired as you were at that moment, sleep came easily. It was restful, albeit dreamless for once.

  
***

  
You were roused out of sleep by your phone ringing. It was probably the afternoon already, but you still cursed the caller for waking you up so early. Picking it up from your bedside and putting it to your ear, you tried to sound awake.

"Uh, hello?"

"hey, just callin' 'bout an ad in the paper for nanny work?"

You jumped up out of bed, almost slipping on the clothes littering your floor. "Hi, yes! How can I help you?"

"name's papyrus, and i'm gonna be leaving for a month or so on business. gonna need someone to watch my brother for that time. it'll be an in-house thing. you up for it?"

YES. "That sounds fine. If I can grab an email I can send you any paperwork you'd like to see?"

"nah, you can bring it and meet me in person. i'll be in the city round 4. wanna meet up and grab a bite while we discuss details?"

Your heart was pounding.

"Of course! I can be in the city then. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to meet up, Papyrus?"

Shuffling could be heard on the other end. "Muffet's."

"Great! I will see you at Muffet's at 4pm. It was nice talking to you."

"same. bye."

He hung up, and you jumped around your room in joy. This could be your big break. A whole month of doing nothing but looking after a single kid. Easy! Checking your phone, you realised it was already 2:30. If you were ready by 3 you would have more than enough time to get to the city. Yes, things were finally looking up.

  
***

  
You had been ready and out the door quicker than you ever had been before, a folder of references and certifications sitting against your hip. The bus was just pulling up at your stop as you left your apartment block, the driver being kind enough to wait for you to jog over. The only thing you needed to do now was find Muffet's. There wasn't much online, but you managed to find an address, and after a quick check with Google maps you had a rough idea of where you were going. It turned out that Muffet's was a monster owned business. There were more and more of them popping up around the city of Ebbot, and it made you so happy. When Monsters had first come to the surface, lead by their savior, a young child named Chara, the reception was less than stellar. People could be so cruel, just because of the way someone looks.

Things were getting better. Their Queen was making great strides in unifying Humans and Monsters. It was less of a shock now to see them walking down the street. Families having picnic lunches at parks, taxis and buses being driven by hooded characters who laughed and spoke in riddles. Your driver had just finished telling a sheepish young man "Ha ha ha. Eat a mushroom everyday. Why? Then I know you're listening to me.." as he got off. You couldn't help but giggle as he nodded, then made a bolt for the curb. People were still getting used to Monster eccentricities.

You hazard a guess that if you were meeting in Muffet's, you might just be meeting with a monster. The idea thrilled you. That would be so cool. Helping out and showing a monster child that there are still good humans in the world.

"Ha ha ha. I heard spiders have a favorite food. It's spiders."

"That makes sense. Thank you." You said with a smile as you finally hopped off. You always tried to be as polite as you could, even if you had no idea what they were talking about.

After a brisk walk, you finally came across the little bar slash bakery. It was small - and very pink - but inviting. The bell above the door alerted the other patrons of your arrival, a few very large and very armored Cats turning at the noise, more interested in the bell than you. It was pretty cute.

You made your way up to the bar, taking a seat and placing the folder on the counter in front of you. When you looked up, you came face to face with eyes. Lots of eyes.

"Hello, there. What can I get for you, dearie?"

"Uuh-uh. Could I get a.. Spider donut and a small chocolate shake? Thank you."

She smiled, exposing sharp fangs. "Coming right up."

While she was preparing your order, you started to look through the papers you had brought with you. References from past 'employers' and certificates saying you knew the theory behind taking care of children. It was all fairly boring stuff.

You turned at the sound of your name being called out, and you couldn't help but silently gasp. Before you stood a skeleton. A very tall skeleton, wearing an orange hoodie and wrinkled khakis, socks peeking out over the top of his red High-tops. He nodded, taking the seat next to you and reaching out with a bony hand. You shook it gently, not knowing if putting too much pressure would shatter the delicate bones.

"heh, you can shake harder than that. not gonna break me."

"S-sorry. Uh, so, you must be Papyrus?"

He made a motion to get the Spider woman's attention, and she nodded, beginning to prepare what you could only assume was a regular order for him.

"yep. this all the paperwork you got for me?"

"Yes, it's all of my past references and things like first aid and courses I've done in childcare."

He picked up a few of the references, reading with one brow arched up.

As he was skimming through, food and drinks were placed before you. It all looked and smelled delicious.

"Wow, this looks so good!"

The Spider woman smiled as she wiped out a glass. "Thank you, dearie, now eat up."

The food tasted even better than it looked. You could say without a doubt it was the best donut you had ever eaten. Papyrus picked at the muffin in front of him, not taking his eyes off the papers as he read, occasionally taking a swig from what looked like a bottle of honey.

"I had no idea this place existed, thank you for wanting to meet here."

He shrugged. "muffet is mistress of baked goods. never had anything that's even come close to her cooking. you have a spider on you."

Looking down at your arm, a small spider was staring back up at you. Without thinking you yelled, waving your arm and jumping up from the seat. In the panic, the spider jumped up onto the bar, giggling.

Muffet came over at shot it a disappointed look. "I told you not to do that to humans. They don't like having spiders on them. You're gonna chase away customers!"

The tiny spider looked guilty, before running down behind the bar.

"I apologise, he's a troublemaker. I do hope he didn't frighten you too badly."

You sat back down at the bar, mortified by your own behavior. Papyrus hadn't even blinked an eye at the whole ordeal.

Eyesocket?

"I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just that the spiders we have are nothing like monster ones."

"He knows that, s'why he was messing with you." She hummed, shooting dirty looks down behind the bar. "He wont do it again."

She went back to serving customers, as your attention went back to Papyrus. He had read almost everything.

"so you know how to look after kids. you seem nice. everything seems to be in order. wanna talk money?"

You were a little off-put by how direct he was. "Uh, how about we talk about how long I'd be looking after your brother. You mentioned it would be in your own home?"

"yep. he doesn't do well in strange places with people he doesn't know very well. will be less stressful this way. i guess it will be from the 1st of the month to the 31st. we have a spare room you can stay in and the house has pretty much everything you'll need. might have to cook for him, do his laundry, keep him entertained, read him bedtime stories. all that fun stuff."

You couldn't help but smile. This guy must really love his baby brother. "Does he have favoured books, or should I bring some more along with me?"

"you have a choice of two." The bone around his teeth lifted in what you could best describe as a smirk. "advanced puzzle building, or adventures of fuzzy kitty. that's your lot."

"Advanced.. Puzzle Building?"

"yep."

You shrugged. You'd read stranger things to kids before, one being the line up in a TV guide. He must just enjoy his brother reading to him.

Papyrus started eating the muffin he'd been picking at. "so, you wanna talk money now?"

"I guess so."

"well, i was thinking $200 a day. we'll cover all the household costs and stuff for him. outings are covered. pretty much everything will be covered, the $200 will be purely yours. what'ya say?"

You were completely floored. That would be more than enough to cover your bills and rent, even after the month was up. "A-are you sure?"

"yep"

"Well, I'm.. I'm okay with that."

He chuckled, holding out his hand once again. You shook it more firmly this time.

"then congrats, kiddo. you start next week."

  
***

  
The week had passed by quickly, as you put in your letters of resignation to the various places you worked at. Some were more than happy to have you back after the month was up, others you had to hold back telling them to fuck off and burn in hell. One you actually did, before being 'escorted' of the premises by the equally overworked and underpaid security.

"Y'know how long I've wanted to tell him that? You are my hero, lady!"

The rest of your time was spent packing and tying up any loose ends when it came to your landlord and utility providers. The former was fairly understanding, it was by his good graces that you were still in the place you were in after all this time.

As you zipped up your final suitcase, you took a look around the tiny flat. Most of your belongings, the ones you weren't taking with you, had been put into storage. There was going to be a short time leaser in there while you were gone, but you agreed to still pay 25% of your rent in order to keep a hold of the place. It was fine by you. It meant someone else could enjoy the views of the morning sun out the patio window while you were gone.

You had run into your landlord on your way out to the Taxi.

"Have a great time. Don't work too hard. I know how challenging taking care of little ones can be. I have 5 of the blighters!"

You hitched your handbag up onto your shoulder, smiling warmly. "Oh, I do not envy you Greg. I hope the people in my place are good tennants for you."

He waved you off with a friendly hand, as you left for the Brothers house. You were nervous, of course. You always were before meeting new charges. Would they like you? Would they be happy and active, or shy and reserved. You could deal with it all, but finding and learning the ropes was always going to be awkward for you.

On the way, you gave Papyrus a quick call, as he had asked you to do before you got there. You could hear excited warbling on the other end, as the tall skeleton sighed anxiously into the mouthpiece.

"on ya way?"

"Yep! I have all of my stuff. I can't wait to meet Sans."

"oh, uh, thought you should know something. my bad, it kinda slipped my mind, but, uh.. i'm the younger brother."

You didn't quite register that. "Wait, younger?"

Papyrus let out a breathy laugh, "yep. sans is older than i am. considerably. he, uh." He lowered his voice. "he's autistic. hope you're okay with that. kinda big thing to throw at you in the final minutes, i know."

Oh god. Your eyes went wide. You had looked after Autistic kids before, but never an adult. You had no experience with this kind of thing. Being on the spectrum yourself, you knew roughly what it could entail.

"Oh, uh, no that's fine! A-are you sure you just want a babysitter? Not a carer or something?"

"nah, he'd be shitty with me if i did anything like that. he's fine, he just.. needs someone to keep an eye on him, is all."

Now the choice of books made sense to you. "I can do that. I'm about 15 minutes away. I guess I'll see you in a bit."

The skeleton let out a rough sigh of relief. "k. seeya."

You hung up, letting your phone fall into your lap.

Crap. You had roughly planned out a bunch of ideas for entertainment and such, but now you weren't sure if they would be too juvenile. You hadn't known how old Sans was, so you planned for the ballpark of 5 to 10 years old. Papyrus had to be at least in his 20's.

"Ha ha ha. The roads are calm today. That's good luck..."

Your head snapped up at the voice. "I sure hope so.."

  
***

  
The house was huge! Two stories loomed up above you. It had a balcony and everything.

"Wow, nice digs." You hummed to yourself as you handed the Taxiperson a wad of money, thanked him, and set off towards the front door.

Christmas lights hung up around one half of the patio, throwing colours over the rough wood door. The whole place was clad in rich golden timber. It just oozed warmth.

You breathed in to steady yourself, you nerves worse after learning that Sans was an adult. How would he react to you being there? Would it make him uncomfortable? You remembered back to the excited talking you heard in the background of your call with Papyrus. At least, it sounded excited? He could have been upset or angry, you didn't know what to think. Lost in your own worried thoughts, you failed to notice the front door swing open.

"hey kiddo, come on in."

You head flicked up to the tall Skeletons face. He wore a semi-amused expression, motioning for you to go inside.

"H-hey Papyrus. Sorry, I was a little zoned out. How are you?"

He took a packet of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket and put one between his teeth. "eh, can't complain. you okay?" His expression changed to one of concern. "look if this isn't okay with you i can pay you for your troubles and work out something else."

"No! No, please, everything is fine, Papyrus." You smiled. "I was just thinking of things to do. I kinda planned for a little kid."

His smirk returned. "oh, that's okay. he already has a list of shit to do a mile long. he's really excited to meet you. all he's been talking about for the past week."

"Really? Well, I'm glad he's okay with me being here."

"more than okay. trust me. oh, speak of the devil."

You followed his line of sight up the stairs. There stood another skeleton. He was much shorter, and somehow pudgier looking than his brother, wearing what looked like armor across his shoulders. A blue, tattered scarf hung around his neck. His eyes trailed down to where you and Papyrus were stood. As if he had just seen something amazing, his sockets burst into bright blue rings and stars, his huge grin growing wider by the second.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

Before you could blink he was down the stairs, grabbing you into a powerful hug. He uttered out a quiet 'Mweh heh heh' as he pulled you closer. His eyes were just level with your chest, and you realised in horror he had wedged his face in between your boobs. Panic stricken, you looked over to Papyrus, ready to apologise. He just looked amused.

"hey, bro, you're gonna break her before you even get to know her."

Sans pulled back, completely oblivious to your sudden discomfort. His eyes were still glowing bright, his smile even bigger. You weren't sure how the brothers could do that with their faces. You had to remind yourself that they weren't human skeletons, but Monsters that looked like skeletons.

"GREETINGS! I AM THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS!" He struck a pose, the tatters of his scarf floating out behind him. "I KNOW IT IS VERY OVERWHELMING TO BE IN MY PRESENCE, BUT FEAR NOT! I'M SURE YOU AND I WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!"

He was freaking adorable, and for a moment you forgot he was the older brother, if not for his much deeper voice. Your cheeks blushed in awe of how sweet and optimistic he seemed.

"i think she likes you, bro."

Your gaze snapped up to Papyrus, his brow bone raised. It only made you blush more. "Uh, he's just so adorable."

"Y-YOU THINK I'M ADORABLE?"

You looked back at Sans, the lights in his eyes were still bright, his smile replaced with a shocked expression. Before you knew what was happening, he was once again hugging you, his face back between your boobs.

"MYEH HEH! YOU ARE ALSO ADORABLE!"

"I-I mean, thank you. uh.."

Papyrus broke the silence. "hey bro, why don't you go started on dinner while she and I talk boring work stuff."

Sans was off before Papyrus had even finished talking. The taller turning to you with a serious look on his face.

'hey, sorry bout that. he gets excited and doesn't think about what he's doing. uh, he may look cute and little, but he's a grown man. so, uh, don't ever be backwards about telling him to back off if he crosses any lines. you get me?"

You coughed nervously, Papyrus' grin returning.

"he was probably so excited about meeting you he didn't realise he was all up in your tits. heh, but seriously you can tell him to bugger off he he gets handsy. told him it's not good form to start huggin' up on women like that, but sometimes he forgets. just remember, he's not as oblivious as he seems. not as innocent either. c'mon, lets go see how dinner is comin' along."

He led you into their kitchen. Sans was standing at the stove, stirring what looked like mince meat. He seemed much more grown up with the focused expression he was wearing, and you felt a bit silly for calling him 'adorable'.

'hey bro, the usual?"

Sans perked up, looking over to where you and Papyrus had sat down at the table.

"YOU BET! I HOPE YOU LIKE TACOS!"

Your mouth was already staring to water. The smell of the meat cooking was heavenly. "Ooh, yes please. I love Tacos!"

His eyes flashed blue again, as he went back to his cooking with renewed vigor. You spotted some taco chells sitting off to the side of you.

"you still wanna drive me to the airport tomorrow, bro?" Papyrus rolled the cigarette along his teeth as he spoke. You guessed they didn't need to actually open their mouths to talk.

"OF COURSE, PAPY.. MAYBE YOU AND I CAN GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING FUN AFTERWARDS?" It was a question directed at you, but it took you a second to realise.

"Oh, uh, sure. Have anything in mind, Sans?"

"OOH! WE CAN GO DOWN TO THE PARK AND FEED THE DUCKS. BUT NOT THE GEESE. THEY'RE ASSHOLES."

You couldn't hold back your laughter. You really didn't expect him to swear, and you had to remind yourself again that he was an adult. Hell, he was probably older than you. You had yet to ask.

"I'm sorry, Sans. Yeah, they can be a right pain in the butt."

"figuratively and literally, ey bro."

Sans rubbed at his backside, wincing slightly. "I JUST WANTED TO FEED IT AND LOOK AT IT'S CUTE LITTLE BABIES AND IT ATTACKED ME! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER HURT SUCH WONDERFUL CREATURES."

"Believe me, it was nothing personal." You chuckled. "Geese and Ganders can be incredibly territorial and protective of their young. It was just doing what it thought would protect it's babies. Even though they were in no danger."

Sans lit up at your explanation. "OH! THAT DOES MAKE SENSE. IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BITE SO HARD, THOUGH."

"almost tore a hole right through your pants. good times. good times."

Sans came over and grabbed the taco shells, giving you a smile as he reached over. You noticed he had a slight gap in his front teeth, and sharp looking canines hidden partially behind malleable bone. His brow was pulled up, looking at you with those same stars in his bright blue eyelights. He was almost.. Handsome.

No, you couldn't be thinking that. This was your charge. SO not appropriate. You mentally berated yourself as you smiled back.

"YOU HAVE A VERY PRETTY SMILE."

Oh god.

"heh, careful bro, she might wanna jump your bones soon."

OH GOD.

Even Sans looked shocked.

"PAPYRUS, THAT WAS LEWD! YOU'RE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!"

'hey, was just kidding. no harm.. but you're right bro, sorry kiddo."

You hid behind your hands, mumbling that you accepted his apology. It was kinda funny.

You all sat in mildly companionable silence as Sans finished off dinner. When it was ready, he brought the plates over to the table with a flourish.

"HERE WE ARE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!"

You were so hungry, not having eaten since the night before, and that was just the remains of a box rice crackers. You slowly picked up one of the tacos, Sans watching you expectantly, and took a bite.

Amazing was too weak of a word to cover it.

"Oh. My. God! Sans, these are sooooo good!"

You didn't realise the noises you were making caused a blush to form on the smaller skeletons cheekbones.

"G-GLAD YOU APPROVE. I AM A GREAT COOK AFTER ALL, MWEH HEH HEH!"

"pretty good, bro."

You all sat and ate in relative silence, bar a few full-mouthed 'mweh's from your charge. You ate way more than you should of, the top of your pants cutting into you more than usual, but you felt good with a full stomach for once.

After dinner you all withdrew to the lounge to watch some TV. Papyrus took a seat on a recliner, while Sans jumped up onto the two-seater couch with you. He had cuddled himself up to your side as you watched some program staring a DJ-ing robot and his ghost co-host. Papyrus seemed pretty engrossed.

"DO YOU LIKE NAPSTABLOOK?"

You had been listening to some of the songs, and they had you bopping. "Yeah, I really liked the last one he just played."

"MWEH HEH! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE ONE!" His eyelights flashed stars as he looked up at you, his arms gripped around yours. "YOU HAVE VERY GOOD TASTE!"

You couldn't help smiling. "Thank you, Sans. Coming from you, that means a lot to me."

Was he.. Blushing? He seemed to go coy, glancing over at the TV, his arms still tangled around yours. You barely suppressed a yawn, which snapped his attention back to you.

"WE SHOULD SHOW YOU YOUR NEW ROOM! YOU SHOULD GET LOTS OF SLEEP, WE HAVE TO GET UP EARLY TOMORROW." He turned to look at Papyrus, who seemed to be half asleep already. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, PAPY."

"yeah, yeah, yeah. i'll get up in a sec."

Sans got up from the couch, leaving your right side a bit colder. He walked over and pulled Papyrus up so he was standing. The taller skeleton didn't fight it at all.

"BED. NOW. I, THE GREAT SANS, WILL SHOW HER TO HER NEW ROOM."

Papyrus left, waving goodnight to the both of you, somehow turning off the TV as he left. Magic, you gathered.

"COME! I WILL GIVE YOU A TOUR OF SCENIC OUR HOUSE!"

You followed him around as he gave a very detailed tour of the place you would be living for the next month. You weren't sure how he had this much energy.

"AND THIS IS THE BATHROOM. WE DECIDED TO HAVE A TOILET PUT IN FOR HUMANS IF THEY VISIT."

You looked into the sizable bathroom. There was an ornate clawfoot tub and shower, as well as a tall sink, a stepladder sat next to it. The toilet definitely looked like it was an afterthought, but you were glad. You didn't even think about these kind of things. Monsters assimilated their food, you only learned that recently.

"WHEN WE DECIDED TO RECREATE OUR HOME FROM THE UNDERGROUND, WE DIDN'T TAKE THINGS LIKE TOILETS INTO ACCOUNT. LUCKILY WE HAD ENOUGH ROOM!"

After a glimpse into his and Papyrus' rooms, which he assured you he would cover in more detail at a later time, you were standing in front of your room.

"ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' DECORATING PROWESS?"

He swung the door open. It was bigger than the room you had back home, and much more lavishly furnished. The bed was a Queen, with soft, dark blue quilts. The walls were adorned with posters, various Monster and human celebrities. The bedside had a glass and jug of water ready, and over on the dresser were a few action figures set up in what looked like a battle scene.

"I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A FEW OF MY THINGS TO MAKE THE ROOM LOOK A BIT LESS BORING."

Your heart swelled as you looked around. "Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much, Sans. You're too kind."

A nervous 'mweh' was all he could utter.

You wandered over and took a closer look at the figures. "Do you mind if I add a few of mine in, too? I only brought a few of my favourites."

It was like you had set a bomb off, as he jumped up to you, grinning like a loon. "YES! THEY CAN JOIN IN THE BATTLE SIMULATION! MWEH HEH HEH!"

You walked over to the bed, unzipping your suitcase. Pap must have brought it up while you were being given the tour. You pulled out a few colourful My Little Pony toys. Some from when you were little, some acquired fairly recently.

"I dunno if they're anywhere near as cool as yours, Sans."

His eyes shone bright, a huge smile plastered across his face. "THEY ARE JUST AS AWESOME AS MY BATTLE FIGURES!"

Papyrus walked in the doorway, knocking at the frame.

"hey, sans, want i should read you a bedtime story?"

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!"

Sans began to pull you along with him, but Papyrus put up a hand.

"maybe we should let her get some rest. she'll prob'ly need it with the amount of energy you have."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, PAPY!" He turned to you, taking both of your hands in his. "GOODNIGHT! SEE YOU BRIGHT AND EARLY!"

You were about to say goodnight, when he stood on the tips of his toes, reaching up and giving you a small kiss on the cheek. You stood there, your mouth hanging open slightly, as he skipped off past where Papyrus was standing. The taller shot you a look of mirth, before going to shut the door.

"night, kiddo. We're leaving about 7, just so ya know."

"G-goodnight."

He closed the door, and you were left standing in the middle of the room alone.

What.

The.

Crap.

You felt the spot where he'd kissed you. HOW did he kiss you. It felt like lips, but they didn't have any. Not any that you could see, anyway.

Confused, and a little warm, you decided to hit the hay. As you pulled the blankets up over yourself, with only your own thoughts for company, you stated to wonder.

What had you gotten yourself into..

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm on your phone woke you up abruptly at 6am. You had remembered to set it before you went to sleep, and you were glad you did. You very easily could have slept well into the day, you were so comfortable.

Stretching, you pulled yourself up out of the plush covers, slipping on some house slippers you had brought with you. You contemplated whether or not to have a shower. You had one before you left your apartment, so you reckoned a fresh set of clothes and washing your face before you left would do. Slowly you started to make your way downstairs, opening your bedroom door to the smell of fresh pancakes. You could get used to this.

As you walked into the kitchen, you saw both boys were already dressed and ready. You looked like you'd just rolled out of bed, which you technically had, but still.

"Morning, guys."

They turned to you, both smiling.

"mornin' sunshine."

"GOOD MORNING! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

You took a seat at the table, and Sans slid a plate of pancakes under your nose. They looked so good, and it _had_ been a very long time since you'd had a warm breakfast.

"I slept really well. Almost wanted to ignore my alarm and stay there forever, it was so comfy!"

"BUT THEN YOU WOULD MISS OUT ON THE GREAT SANS' PANCAKES!"

You giggled. "That's why I got up. I could smell them from all the way up there. Thank you, Sans."

"they're def worth gettin' up for." Papyrus had a cigarette held between his teeth again. "now if you two'll 'scuse me, i'm gonna go out for a smoke before we go."

The look Sans shot his brother put forward his stance on the subject pretty dang clearly.

"You okay, Sans?" you asked after Papyrus had left out the back door.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM SMOKING. IT'S NOT GOOD FOR HIM. I KNOW IT HELPS HIM WITH STRESS, BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE IT."

He looked so down, his usually beaming smile and bright eyes dull. You felt sorry for him.

"You're such a good brother, looking out for him like that."

The light in his eyes seem to flicker back when he looked up at you.

"THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ALWAYS LOOKS OUT FOR HIS BABY BROTHER."

"I'm sure he knows how much he means to you. It feels like he loves you an awful lot, too."

"MWEH! WE ARE VERY CLOSE. I'M GONNA MISS HIM WHILE HE'S GONE." He sighed and took a big bite of his pancake, seemingly feeling back to normal. "BUT GOOD THING I'LL HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL COMPANY!"

"Aww, shucks, Sans. I'm sure we'll have a great time. I'm looking forward to feeding those ducks later. But not the Geese." You winked, which made him laugh.

You realised you were still dressed in your clothes from yesterday, so excused yourself to go get ready. You felt a lot better with a fresh change of clothes and a clean face and teeth.

When you came back down, Papyrus was moving all of his bags to a spot near the door. He waved you over.

"wanted to say summat before sans gets back with the car." He handed you a few crumpled papers. "just a few things you should know about him, and skeleton monsters in general. might wanna read it tonight. i wouldn't bother tellin' ya most of it, 'cept it might happen while i'm gone. just a heads up." He chuckled. "might not, hope not, but still. better safe than sorry, eh?"

A loud beep told you that Sans had pulled up in front of the house.

"Uh, you sure it's okay for him to drive?"

For the first time, Papyrus burst into actual laughter. "heh, yep. he's pretty good at it. may be a ball of energy but he's not an idiot."

"I didn't mean, I mean.. Sorry." You felt bad for insinuating.

"forgeddit, no biggie. you'll be safe. trust me."

You did, and he was right. Sans was a perfectly reasonable driver. He kept to the limit and followed all the rules. You even witnessed the embers of 'road rage' when someone cut you off on a busy road.

"WOWZERS! YOU SAVED A SINGLE CAR SPACE. WELL DONE." Sans yelled out his window, flipping the driver in front of you the bird.

You couldn't help but giggle, which cheered him up. Papyrus had taken the back seat, trying to get a little more rest before he had to catch his flight, while you sat up front with Sans.

"DO YOU DRIVE?"

You used to, before your car was stolen. Man, you adored that car. It had been years since you had been behind the wheel. You had doubts your licence was even still valid.

"I used to drive a lot, but not for many years." You told him, your smile betraying your feelings.

"WELL, YOU CAN DRIVE MY CAR IF YOU WANT TO. I CAN EVEN GIVE YOU LESSONS IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW!"

This guy was too sweet to exist.

"Thank you for the offer, Sans. That's really nice of you."

You drove along until you finally reached the airport carpark. Papyrus had fallen asleep in the back, his skull slumped back over the headrest. You didn't know someone with no discernible throat could snore so loudly.

"PAPY, WE'RE HERE.. PAPY? PAPYRUS! WAKE UP!"

The sleeping skellie behind you startled awake, an orange glow flaring in his eyesocket. "nyeh?"

So it wasn't just Sans who made those noises, then.

"WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT."

"oh, cool. guess i'll get my junk outta the trunk. all that junk, in my trunk~"

" _MY_ TRUNK, PAPYRUS."

"nyeh heh heh."

You all got out to help Papyrus take his luggage to check-in and meet up with their friends. You soon found the motley crowd of monsters, which included the Queen, King and the Human savior themselves. To be honest, you felt a little starstruck.

"Papyrus! Sans! You're here!" The child ran over, jumping up into Pap's arms in a hug.

'hey, kiddo. been treatin' ya dad okay?"

"GREETINGS CHARA!"

The King of Monsters made his way over. He looked regal, and kind. His smile warm and open.

"Boys, it is good to see you. Are you ready for our trip, Papyrus?" His voice was booming in the tiny airport. You really hoped they wouldn't try anything because if it.

"HELLO, MR DREEMURR! I'D LIKE YOU TO MEET OUR NEW FRIEND! SHE'S GONNA BE STAYING WITH ME WHILE PAP IS OFF WITH YOU GUYS."

The king gave you a warm smile after Sans gave him your name. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I do hope Sans will be on his best behaviour for you."

"I AM ALWAYS ON MY VERY BEST BEHAVIOUR, MR DREEMURR. YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!"

Asgore winked at you while Sans was busy posing. You and Chara both giggled. He was so cool! Now you could see why everyone loved and respected him so much.

"Dad! They're checking us in already." Chara pointed over to where the Queen was motioning them back over.

"i guess that's us then. seeya in a month sans. call me whenever you want, okay?"

Sans eyes suddenly filled with blue tears, and he grabbed his brother in a tight hug. His body wracking with sobs.

"hey, hey, bro. s'okay, i'll be back before you know it. you're gonna have a great time. look after each other." Papyrus bent down and hugged his brother back, who had started to let go.

"B-BYE BYE PAPY! STAY SAFE!"

You stood with Sans, a hand resting on his shoulder as Papyrus and the rest of them left to board the plane. When everyone was gone, you pulled him a little closer.

"Ready to go feed those ducks with me, Sans?"

He looked up, tears were dried on his skull, his face flushed, but he did look a little happier than before.

"OF COURSE.. BUT NOT THE GEESE!" He was the one who winked this time, and you smiled. The bright lights returned to his eyes as he near dragged you back to the car.

***

You had stopped by a supermarket to get grapes for the ducks, and soon you were pulling into a dusty car spot outside the park

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY FAVOURITE SPOT! IF YOU'RE EXTRA QUIET, YOU CAN GET ALL THE DUCKS TO COME OVER TO YOU!"

"That sounds like the best spot ever!" You said as you started preemptively squishing up the fruit in the bag. "I haven't fed ducks in a long time. I'm excited!"

The park wasn't too crowded, just the odd human or Monster family out on a bright and warm day. The weather was steadily getting colder, so days like these were few and far between.

Sans led you past sports fields, through rainforest-esque gardens, and finally past a sizeable pond, surrounded by reeds and birds of various kinds. The morning sun glinted off the water's rippling surface like clouds of white. It was breathtaking.

"Wow, so beautiful."

"YEAH.."

Sans hadn't taken his eyes off of you.

You threw out a small blanket you had brought with you, setting out a few of the snacks you had grabbed along with the grapes. You handed a bottle of orange juice to Sans and picked one out for yourself, sitting down and admiring the views.

"Want some fruit to go give to them?"

He put down the drink and held his gloved hands out, his smile shimmering in the light. "YES PLEASE! I WILL TRY AND LURE SOME OVER SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET UP."

"Thanks buddy! I'll get some food unpacked and we can have brunch."

He ran off in excitement, dropping a few pieces of grape as he went. You didn't bother telling him, the ducks would find it eventually.

You sat there for a little while, watching Sans having fun feeding the ducks, plovers and waterhens around the lakeside. He was so gentle, calm and quiet. Every now and then he would look over at you, his eyes glowing brighter and his smile growing each time he did.

You had to admit, you were growing very fond of the little blueberry. Heh, you wondered if he wouldn't mind that nickname. He was small, sweet and blue. It seemed perfect.

You waited until he had come back over, a few ducks tentativly bringing up the rear. "Hmmmm.. Sans? Have you ever thought of having a nickname?"

"WELL, PAPYRUS CALLS ME SANSY SOMETIMES, AND I CALL HIM PAPY.. WHY DO YOU ASK? DO.. DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME ONE?" Oh, those were some sparkly eyes. He looked so hopeful.

"I was actually thinking." As you spoke, his smile grew. "You kind of remind me of a blueberry.."

He cocked his skull, looking down at himself. You decided to elaborate, your cheeks already warming from nerves. "I mean, you’re wearing blue, and y-your eyes are blue, and you’re really sweet and round- But in a good way!" Oh gods, you didn’t mean to insinuate he was fat! He was adorably curvy.. Round?

Thankfully he hadn’t taken it that way, looking up at you with shining eyes and smile.

"WOWZERS, YOU’RE RIGHT! MWEH HEH HEH, I LIKE IT. BLUEBERRY.."

"Or maybe Blue for short."

"STARS! THAT’S A GREAT IDEA! UHM.. CAN YOU CALL ME BLUE FROM NOW ON? PLEASE?"

That face. Melting hearts over here. You couldn’t help but beam his smile back at him. "Of course, Blue."

You hummed as he threw grapes out, inching it closer as the ducks got braver.  
  
"DO YOU LIKE TO SING?"

You were a bit caught off guard. "Uh, yeah. I'm not very good."

He turned his body, so that he was looking up at you. His eyelights flashed with stars again.

"W-WOULD YOU SING FOR ME? I WANNA SAY FOR MYSELF."

"I dunno.."

"PRETTY PLEASE?"

The look he was giving you would make even the heartless of person instantly selfless.

"O-okay. I warned you I'm not that good. Doin't blame me if your ears explode."

"I DON'T HAVE EARS!" He giggled.

"That might be a good thing.. Heh."

You couldn't think of anything to sing. You looked down at Blue, who was still watching you, the sun very faintly glinted off his skull.

Skull..

_There's a raindrop in my skull_  
_I'm too shaky now to get it out_  
_I guess it fell from some far away cloud_  
_Bloated with radiation_

_Some people are singing of the birth_  
_Of another soulless drone who'll grow to leech off the earth_

_My guitar feels strange in my hands_  
_I have almost no tactile perceptions_  
_On the TV there's a Mexican horror film_  
_It isn't dubbed, I'm not really watching_

_Some people are singing of the birth_  
_Of another philistine_  
_Who'll grow to ravage the earth_

_Last night, when you left me_  
_I took a walk through the fog_  
_And the gossamer light of the strawmoon_  
_The haunting strangely humid pitch of winter's waning_  
_Then my recurring dream of the swarm_

_There's a raindrop in my skull_  
_I'm too messed up now to get it out_  
_It must've fallen when my mind was somewhere else_  
_Now I'm fixating on it_

_Ooooooh.._

After a long moment, you risked a look back down, and you were met with an expression of adoration and wonder. You could swear you saw little hearts in his eyelights.

"THAT WAS SO PRETTY.."

You couldn't help the dark blush that appeared. "Aww, you spoil me, Blue. You really do. Thank you."

He went back to throwing grapes at the ducks that hadn't been scared of by your singing. He was warm against you, and surprisingly comfortable for a guy made of mostly bones.

"Hey, Blue? Can I ask you something?"

"YES, OF COURSE!"

You thought for a moment, not really sure if it was something you should ask.

"Uhm, can I ask.. How old are you?"

"OH! I'M 28. HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Oh!

"Hey, we're the same age."

"REALLY!?" He had jumped up, turning to face you completely. The last few ducks flew away at the sudden noise and movement. "WHOOPS!"

"It's okay, I'm sure they've had enough food by now." You laughed.

"W-WOULD YOU.. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

Wait.

"What did you just say?"

He was burning bright blue, looking up at you with hearts flashing in his eyes. Oh no.

"A DATE!" He grabbed one of your hands and held it in his own. "PAP TOLD ME I COULD ONLY ASK GIRLS WHO WERE THE SAME AGE AS ME, AND IF YOU'RE THE SAME AGE, THAT MEANS I CAN ASK YOU!"

Oh. He did like you. REALLY liked you. No, you couldn't do this. You'd had kids ask to marry you before, but with them you could be sweet, and laugh about it with their parents later. This was completely different. Not even one day into the job and you'd have to break his poor little heart.

"Blue, we can't! I mean, I can't.."

If skeletons actually had hearts, you'd be able to see it shatter. The bright lights of his eyes dulled, and his smile fell completely. It broke you.

"O-OKAY. THAT'S.. Okay." He slumped back into a sitting position, his eyes tethered to the ground next to you. Shit.

"Blue, it's not because I don't like you, it's because right now I'm working for Papyrus as a carer. It would be really unprofessional and inappropriate of me to date someone I'm legally responsible for." You sighed, as you reached out and took one of his hands that had slumped down to his knees. "I don't know, maybe we can go out on a date once I'm not working, but right now is not the time."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUGARCOAT IT. I GET IT. WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE A RETARD LIKE ME."

If your heart hadn't broken before, it had smashed to pieces now. You almost wanted to cry.

"Oh, Blue.. You are not a.. Ugh, you are a smart, thoughtful, creative and handsome young man. If anyone has ever called you that, then they are wrong. You hear me!" You couldn't help a few tears from falling down onto your blouse. "I'm sorry I have to say no, I really am.. How about we go on a friend date for now. I know it's not a real date, but there's nothing that says I can't spend time with my friend."

The blues of his eyes flared, his smile picking back up as he scrubbed at his sockets.

"A-A FRIEND DATE? YES! IT.. IT CAN BE LIKE PRACTICE UNTIL I CAN TAKE YOU ON A REAL DATE! BY THEN I WILL BE A DATING MASTER! MWEH HEH HEH!" He stood up, striking a pose, scaring off a few of the ducks that had dared wander back over.

"ALSO." He kneeled back down and took both of your hand in his. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. YOU ARE WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT AND AN EXCELLENT SINGER! YOU.. YOU'RE MAGNIFICENT." The little hearts had returned to his eyesockets, although not as intense as before.

"Surely not as magnificent as the Great and Magnificent Blue." You smiled.

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH!"

He stood, picking up the last of the grapes to go give it to the ducks he hadn't sent flying. As you got up and bagged the blanket and other bits, you felt absolutely drained. At least you had jumped that hurdle. It could only get easier from here, right?

"NO! NO, YOU DON'T GET TREATS YOU BITEY JERK. UH-OH.. UH-OH! HELP!" Blue screamed as he ran towards you, a gander nearly half his height was on his heels, hissing like it was out for flesh.

For a guy with legs that short, he was bloody fast.

"Shit! Blue, no! Don't lead it to me!"

You both had to take off at a sprint, the hiss behind you sounding more and more violent as you both crossed the park, gaining a few shocked stares as you did. You'd barely made it to the car and had locked yourselves inside when it finally gave up the chase. It waddled away like it didn't have a care in the world.

"MWEH, ARE YOU OKAY?"

You started to laugh, quickly descending into breathless giggles. "Oohh, man. I have not had to run that fast in so long! Geez, that was actually kinda fun. You okay, buddy?"

Blue smiled, a look of relief crossed his features. "YES, I AM FINE! IT TAKES MORE THAN A PISSED OFF OVERSIZED DUCK TO RATTLE MY BONES."

You slid into the passenger side properly, the sweat that had formed on your forehead not doing much to cool you down.

"What'aya say we go get some frozen yoghurt, Blue? A reward for all that exercise."

He grinned as he turned the engine on. "SOUNDS LIKE A FRIEND DATE!"

  
***

  
You had forgotten just how good frozen yoghurt was. Both you and Blue went a little overboard with toppings, but he was more than willing to pay for it. You learned that Monsters were essentially rolling in money after their Gold currencies were added into the world marketplace. Even the poorest of Monster was richer than most of the humans working in high-paying positions.

You had offered to drive back to the house, as Blue was thoroughly enjoying his froyo. You seemed to retain some of your skills. It's right what they say, some things just never leave you.

Of course, you made sure to double check the expiry date on your licence before you did. You had another year, at least. Phew.

When you arrived back at the house, the first thing you did was flop down on the couch and eat the rest of your froyo. Blue had finished his on the trip.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW? I CAN SHOW YOU THE OTHER BEDROOMS IF YOU'D LIKE."

You just needed to sit for a while.

"Sure! When I finish my snack you can show me. Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards. Have you seen the Lion King yet?"

"OOH! IT'S ON MY LIST! CAN WE WATCH IT!"

"Sure thing. I have it on a USB stick in my room. I'll grab it after we see the other bedrooms. Maybe make some popcorn."

He sat patiently while you finished your froyo. It was so good. You even offered him a spoonful of yours, since you both got different things.

"A-ARE YOU SURE? PAP SAYS HUMANS DON'T LIKE SHARING THINGS, LIKE SPOONS."

You giggled at that. "Most of the time, but I'm offering. I don't have anything you could catch, if that's what's worrying you."

His eyesockets widened as he gasped. "OH! NO! I WASN'T SAYING THAT! I'M SO SORRY. I JUST WASN'T SURE WHAT THE ETIQUETTE FOR THESE KIND OF THINGS WAS!"

You shushed him, putting your hand reassuringly on his. "Blue, don't worry! I was just saying. I know you weren't trying to insult me or anything. You're too sweet. Here!" You held out some of the froyo for him to try.

He leaned forward and ate it off the spoon, and you were able to see the inside of his mouth. The canines you saw part of before were long, and looked sharp. He also had what you could only describe as a clear blue tongue.

"MMMMM, I'M GONNA GET THE STRAWBERRY YOGHURT NEXT TIME!" He licked his teeth with the tongue, his eyes closed in enjoyment.

You admit for a moment your mind went elsewhere.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm still a bit tired after that wild goose chase."

"MAYBE LATER WE CAN HAVE A NAP! I CAN MAKE A PILLOW FORT AND WE CAN WATCH THE MOVIE FROM THERE!" He bounced with excitement, and you thought it best to let him show you the rooms now. Try and burn off a bit of that excess energy.

He led you up the stairs, opening the door to Papyrus' room.

"THIS IS PAPS ROOM! IT'S.. UGH, WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" You both pinched you noses. Well, he covered his nasal cavity. Papyrus had left a sandwich sitting on his desk, and it wasn't so fresh. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"I still can't get over you swearing. Such filthy words from such a clean-cut young man." You giggled, your fingers holding your nostrils shut, making you sound nasally.

"SORRY, SOMETIMES I CAN'T HELP IT. ESPECIALLY WHEN PAPYRUS LEAVES FOOD IN HIS ROOM BEFORE LEAVING FOR A GODDAMN MONTH!"

"That is kind of bad. Not gonna lie. Do you want me to clean it up?"

Blue closed the door, locking the smell behind it. "OH, I'LL GET IT LATER. I REALLY WANNA SHOW YOU MY ROOM!"

You walked down the hall a bit, to a door covered in safety tape and signs. One of which said 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED'.

"Am I allowed in?" You laughed, pointing at the sign.

"OH! I'LL FIX THAT!" He pulled a marker out of his pants pocket, and underneath wrote in your name as an exception.

"DONE! NOW YOU MAY ENTER!" He beamed, opening the door and turning on the lights, bowing and motioning for you to go past him. You walked into the room. It was so warm and cozy.

Posters covered most of the walls, except for a giant Pirate crossbones flag along one wall. His bed was piled high with different blankets. The bed itself was a rocket ship. On every surface there were 'Battle Figurines'. Even sitting on top of his computer, which was on and open at an image of a woman with giant-

Oh.

"SHIT!" Blue ran over and scrambled to switch off the monitor, his face producing it's own heat. "UHHH! I DIDN'T.. I MEAN, I WASN'T-"

"Don't worry about it, Blue! Really!" You chuckled. Sure, it was a little embarrassing seeing the kind of thing he got off to, but it wasn't really that big of a deal. "We can all appreciate a nice set of tits now and then, hey?"

"HEH.. YEAH, I GUESS. I STILL APOLOGISE."

"Nothing to apologise for. Now, how about you tell me about these figures, here."

He bounded over, all embarrassment forgotten as he began giving you a rundown of all the 'Battle Simulations'.

Half an hour had passed by the time he had explained them all, and it was about time for lunch. You already felt exhausted, and it was barely 12:30. It had to be the early start, you thought. If not, this was going to be a long month.

"UH, IS IT OKAY IF YOU COULD GO START ON LUNCH? I, UH.. HAVE TO TURN OFF MY COMPUTER."

You giggled as you left for downstairs. You'd decided on grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Simple, easy and quick.

Blue had joined you by the time you gotten most of the ingredients out.

"OOH, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA MAKE?"

"Grilled ham'n'cheese sandwiches. I love them as much as tacos. We can eat them while we watch a movie. Why don't you go set that up? I have a USB sitting on my bedside table, can you grab it and bring it to the lounge?"

He ran off as soon as he got his marching orders. You threw together a plate of grilled goodness and took it to the lounge room.

He was back by the time you walked in, and by the looks of it, had started to work on a pillow fort. He'd moved Pap's recliner around and had thrown a blanket over it and the lounge, creating a canopy.

"Blue?"

You could hear him giggling from somewhere in the room. It was legitimately hard to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"I wonder where Blue could be? Whelp, guess I'm gonna have to eat all these delicious sandwiches all by myself~"

He jumped out from behind you. "MWEH HEH HEH!"

You were actually a little bit startled by his sudden appearance, but you decided to play it up a little bit.

"Oh my go- Hey, there you are! How about we watch that movie now?"

"I NEED TO FINISH BUILDING THE PILLOW FORT!"

You giggled, watching him finish adding pillows and blankets. When he was done, he called you over. It felt as cozy as it looked. He'd made sure to be able to see the TV from inside it.

You handed him the plate, crawling out to go set up the TV. All you could hear from behind you was chewing and sounds of enjoyment. Once you got the movie started, you slipped back inside, making yourself comfortable and grabbing a sandwich.

"I remember going to see this at the cinema when I was 4 years old. That's how old we were when it came out."

"I WAS ONLY A BABY BONES!"

"I'm trying not to imagine you that little and cute. I'll die."

He laughed, taking another sandwich as the movie started. He was transfixed the entire time, turning to you a few times to share in his excitement, or to cry on your shoulder at the sad bits. You teared up a little too, kids movies did that to you. You both crawled out of the fort when it finished.

"THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD MOVIE! THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME. I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH THE NEXT ONE!"

"Why stop at just one?" You beamed, selecting the next Lion King movie to play. "I'll go make popcorn while you freshen up all the pillows, okay!"

You walked back to the kitchen, putting the dish in the sink and grabbing a bag of microwave popcorn. You cooked it, then poured it into a big bowl, before heading back out to the lounge.

You crawled back into the fort, once again handing Blue the snack bowl before pressing play.

You both spent the entire day watching movies. The credits for Lion King 1 1/2 had just started to roll when you yawned. It wasn't too late, but it was getting on. You thought you should at least make dinner soon. Turning to Blue, you found him dozing off.

"Hey, buddy. I'm gonna go get dinner ready."

"HUH? O-OH, OKAY. I'LL HOLD DOWN THE FORT!" He let out a huge yawn, his eyesockets drooping. It had been a big day for the both of you.

You hummed to yourself as you made dinner. Spring rolls with salad, and some oven baked potato wedges. It wasn't as straight forward as grilled cheese, but you thought you should try and put some effort into dinners.

You placed the dishes on the dining table, serving up a plate for Blue, and then one for yourself.

"Blue, dinner is on.. Blue?"

Creeping over, you peeked under the canopy of the fort. He was cuddled up in the pillows, sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. Cute. You almost didn’t want to, but you knelt in, gently touching his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. Sorry to wake you, but dinner is ready."

He roused, looking up at you with hazy lights. "DID I FALL ASLEEP?"

"Yeah, you did. You looked so comfy and peaceful, I feel bad for waking you."

He slowly got up, and soon you were both sat at the table eating.

"WHAT IS THIS, ANYWAY?" Blue pointed to the spring roll.

"A Spring Roll. It's kinda like a taco, except a little more moist inside, and a bit less crunchy."

He took a bite, his eyes dancing with stars.

"WOWZERS! IT'S SO GOOD!"

"Haven’t you had them before?" You asked, as he finished his second. Boy was like a bottomless pit for food.

"OH, NO, NOT UNTIL NOW. I USUALLY DO ALL THE COOKING, AND I LIKE TO STICK TO A FEW DISHES THAT I LIKE."

You both sat and ate dinner mostly in silence, bar the odd request to pass the salt or butter.

By the time you had cleaned off all the plates and packed away leftovers, you were both starting to drift off on your feet.

"Y'know what, Blue? I think it might be bedtime. Wanna go upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll come read you a story when I'm done here.

He bounded off, and you set to finishing all the dishes of the day. It wasn't much, but it still drained you. Wiping your hands on a towel, you switched off the kitchen light and started up the stairs.

You walked up to his door, tapping lightly.

"Blue? Ready for your story?"

"YEP! COME ON IN!"

You opened the door and stepped inside. Blue was already in bed. His pyjamas were covered in pictures of tacos. It was adorable.

"Which book should I read tonight?" You asked him, and he sat for a moment.

"FUZZY KITTY, PLEASE!"

You took the book from the bedside and sat down on the edge of his bed, angled so that he could see any pictures easily.

"Okay, shall we begin?"

He nodded, snuggling himself deeper under his covers.

"Alright.."

You read to him, trying to do the voices and everything. It was a pretty good book, you had to admit. Just the right picture to word ratio to made it last. By the time you had finished and closed the cover, Blue was asleep. His mouth open as he gently snored.

Putting the book back on the bedside, you leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. His smile twitching in his sleep.

"Goodnight Blue. Here's to a great month."

You slipped out quietly, shutting the door behind you.

Done.

You breathed out a sigh of relief. One day down, only 30 more to go.

You felt suddenly so much more tired at this realisation, and you gladly flopped onto your own bed when you found your room again. Begrudgingly you got up to change into pajamas, and pulled the covers over you once you were back in bed, turning off the lamp and shutting your eyes.

You suddenly remembered the papers that Papyrus had given you.

You turned the lamp back on, grabbing them from the drawer of your bedside and began to read.

_just thought i should give you a few tips on dealing with my bro_

_a couple of things might happen while youre looking after him_

_one is he might go into heat_

"Heat?"

_so its something most monsters go through every 6 8 months and lasts bout a week_

_sans is due for his_

_i dunno if itll happen this month but just incase it does_

_hes gonna get clingy_

_real clingy_

_probably try and hump your leg or something_ _without realising hes doing it_

_its kind of hard for him to control but dont worry he wont try anything_

_well without your permission that is_

Oh god.

_hell be real whingy and prob keep to his room a lot_

_Prob spend most of the time jacking it or sleeping_

_problem with heat in skeleton monsters is that all our junk is 100% magic based, so it hits harder than say a monster with some physical junk ya get me_

_he might try and ask for help_

_youd expect me to say dont touch him or whatever_

_you can fuck him if you want_

OH GOD.

_hes his own monster nothing to do with me_

_i dont give 2 shit tbh_

_just try not to break his heart too bad if he gets too attached afterwards_

_he has a habit of getting real clingy n protective_

_i mean if ur into that its not so bad but hes lost a few potential girlfriends cause of it_

_i just dont wanna see my bro gettin hurt ya feel me_

_i mean if you guys click then dont worry that were paying ya_

_no big deal_

_just don't hurt him_

Your head was spinning with this new information.

_another thing is he may ask how old you are_

_sans is 28 btw_

_i forgot to ask so my bad but if you're the same age as he is hell probably ask you on a date_

_took my words too literal_

_same as above can if ya want but if not try and let him down gently_

_he can get a bit funny with rejection_

_tends to think its all on him_

_just tellin him you still wanna be friends will prob make him happy enough_

_offerin food also works_

_so yeah_

That was it. You were hoping he'd have more advice for you, but at least he'd been good enough to tell you about this. At least you hadn't fucked up too badly rejecting him for the date. You put the papers back in the drawer, turning off the lamp and melting into the covers. At the very least you could sleep well in between the craziness.

You would need all the rest you could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a derp and forgot to add notes. XD
> 
> The song Reader is singing is called [Raindrop in my Skull by of Montreal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znK_37AONOk), specifically the [acoustic version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezB61wV3s3g). :3
> 
> I have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/ZeTgEFQ)! (18+) :3


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by fairly uneventfully. Most of your time was spent entertaining the Blueberry or cleaning up after him. It wasn't that he was messy, he just always happened to be busy with some pursuit or another.

BUT. The glitter. Oh, gods, the glitter. He was liberal with it when doing anything creative. You hated glitter with a burning passion.

Until you found out that the vacuum had been magically adapted to pick it up, even out of carpet. You had never felt anything for an object so strongly.

"WHY ARE YOU.. HUGGING.. THE VACUUM? WAIT, ARE YOU CRYING?"

Yeah, but apart from that, things had been quiet. He'd drive you around to do some errands every few days, mostly food shopping. You both seemed to go through supplies quickly, both of you cooking up interesting things for dinners and so on. You had both been teaching each other.

You had also been on more 'friend dates'. You were just getting ready to go down to a local fate the scouts hall put on every year. He would always go with Paps and his other friends, but since he was gone, you were going with him. He was a little blue about it at first, but he shook it off quickly, telling you that you would have a great time, and he'd win you all of the prizes.

"Just make sure that we can both still fit into the car, Blue." You joked, and he made a 'pushaw' sound, waving you off with a giant grin.

You piled into said car, and headed off to the center of town. You saw the decorations soon enough, but not a parking place. Oh well, a little walking would do you good, so you opted to drive around further from the fate to snag a spot.

Thankfully it was a beautiful day. Nice clearish skies, even if it was on the chillier side. The walk warming you up considerably. Blue was already chomping at the bit, so to say, his hand bunched in your jumper sleeve to pull you along, his attention being pulled in all directions. Stalls, rides, attractions and shows. He wanted to do it all, starting to flap his free hand a bit as his eyelights shone stars.

"You want to sit down and have a snack first?" You asked. "Then we can make a game plan."

"YES, THAT'S PROBABLY A GOOD IDEA, MWEH HEH HEH."

So that's what you both did, buying some fresh donuts and thick shakes, finding a nice sunny spot to indulge in them. He calmed down soon enough, able to actually sort out what things he wanted to do first.

You both decided to wait for the lines on the rides to thin out, starting off with the boothes and stalls of tat and treasure.

You perused some handmade jewelry, sort of absorbed when you heard Blue calling you. Looking up and over, you saw he was stacking hats on his head. Oh lordy, what a goober. He had stacked 5, but his arms were too short to reach higher. You were about to head over and help, like a responsible carer, when you saw one of the hats gently enveloped in blue, and start to float. It went right up, plopping down on top of the pile.

"MWEH HEH HEH!"

"What was that?" You asked, genuinely amazed. You'd not seen him do that before.

He cocked his head, the hats miraculously staying put, albeit leaning dangerously to one side. "WHAT? GRAVITY MAGIC? I'VE USED IT LOADS OF TIMES."

"This is the first time I've seen it." You placed a hand on your cheek, still quite amazed- Wait a second.. "Is that how you've been getting the candy from the cupboard?"

Now that was an 'innocent' grin as he straightened out the tower of head wear. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT~"

"Bluuue~" You playfully scolded, helping him put all the hats back. The vendor recovering from her giggling fit to wish you both a good day, despite not making a sale. You moved on, watching Blue flit from booth to booth as pretty things caught his eye. He was especially enamored by a scarf display, bemoaning the fact that there were no blue ones. The guy running the booth scoffed behind his paper, condescendingly saying that blue wasn't in style. You frowned, flipping him the bird just as he looked up, anger washing over his face as you and Blue grabbed each other and ran off, giggling like idiots. He went back to his reading with a scowl.

"What a delightful guy." You joked as you both calmed down, walking along some art displays now. All local talent, and some of the pieces were absolutely breathtaking. You heard giggles, looking across to see Blue sitting on a stool. A young guy was sitting with paper on an easel, doing caricatures for a few bucks each. He was chatting to Blue about how his day had been. Had he been on any rides? How was the food here. He answered with a bubbly happiness, saying something you missed due to wind blowing through, but he was pointing at you.

The artist waved you over, and you approached.

"Hey Blue, getting your portrait done?" You asked, Blue swinging his legs and nodding.

"YEP! YOU SHOULD GET YOURS DONE TOO!"

"I'd be happy to." The young fellow said, smiling up at you. He was already halfway through Blue's, and it was really well done.

"Wow, that's looking really good."

"Helps when I have good looking models." The lad smiled, Blue beaming. You had to giggle yourself.

Once he was done, Blue hopped over to take a look. "WOWZERS! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME! THANK YOU!"

"Aww, you're welcome guy." He signed his initials, putting a colourful business card in an envelope with it to keep it safe. "How about you, miss? Want a picture too?"

"Oh, I don't know.."

"COME ON! I BET IT WILL LOOK JUST AS GOOD!"

You caved, handing the lad his money first, and taking a seat. He looked across at you, before he started drawing. The stars in Blue's eyes growing and his smile brighter with every pencil stroke. Heh, it kinda helped boost your self esteem a smidgen.

"And done." He said, taking the paper off the easel. You got up and walked over, and he handed it to you.

Gosh.. You actually looked pretty. You were a little lost for words, before you handed it back so he could put it in the envelope. Your cheeks felt hot.

"Like I said, easy when I have such good looking models." The guy chuckled, packing it away and handing you the envelope. You thanked him, Blue beaming up at you. You ended up taking out a fiver and giving it to him as a tip for making the both of you feel good about yourselves. He tried to refuse it, but you insisted. He thanked you, as a woman planted her whingey, face-painted crotch goblin onto the stool. Not even saying hello first. You were about to leave, when she opened her mouth.

"You can use that tip as payment for my daughter's picture."

You stopped, slowly turning. Wait, what? The poor guy looked uncomfortable, opening his mouth to say no, but she talked over him. "And make it a good picture. I want something nice, not a scribble."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T PAY HIM." Blue spoke up, the woman looking at the short skeleton with distaste. Her hair was an asymmetrical cut and.. Oh gods.

She was a textbook Karen.

"I'm not drawing for free." The lad spoke up, probably emboldened by having people on his side. She just scoffed, her offspring already trying to get down from the stool.

"You're not going to be drawing for free. _She_  already paid you for it." She sneered, her tone so condescending.

"No, that was a tip for him, not payment for you. _You_  still need to pay." You were emboldened by wanting to protect this precious young lad. Despite him probably only being a few years younger than you were.

"Why don't you take it back then, since it's going to waste." She seemed to turn on you, her voice getting progressively louder. Enough to garner a few looks from people passing. The poor guy looked mortified, mumbling that he was going to close up his stall. Oh, that set her off.

"Excuse me!? You're _robbing_ me of my drawing! My daughter wants a pretty picture, and you're that much of a disgusting _child hater_ that you'll break her little heart! You little-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Blue cut through her tirade. "YOU DIDN'T PAY ANYTHING, AND YOU ARE BEING INCREDIBLY RUDE. GO AWAY. HE DOESN'T OWE YOU ANYTHING." With that Blue nodded, having said his piece. He even started helping the artist to pack up his things. The Karen walked straight over, and grabbed his set of pencils with her cheaply manicured talons.

"Hey! Give those back!" You squeaked, and she threw her nose up, going to walk off, grabbing the poor child's arm and tugging it so hard she cried out. Jesus.

"Forget about it. They're not worth anything. Most of the pencils are missing or shaved too short anyway." The guy sighed. He looked up with an almost long suffering smile. "I'm used to people like her. Comes with the territory. Let her feel good about herself. Heh."

"It shouldn't have to be that way." You sighed, before your smile picked up. She was being stopped by security guards, who were pointing back your way. "Oop, looks like someone might be in a little bit of trouble."

"MWEH HEH HEH, GOOD. FUCKING BITCH."

"Blue!" You squeaked, and he looked up sheepishly. "That's an insult to dogs."

He beamed up at you with a cheeky grin, the lad snorting and giggling. One of the guards came back over to give him back his pencils, which he took back with a thank you, and he was asked if he wanted police involved. He declined, just wanting to finish with the uncomfortable situation. She was still being kicked out of the fate though.

He'd already made more than he was hoping to, so he ended up closing up shop, thanking you both for standing up for him. You felt bad, because he could have made so much more was it not for that dog of a woman.

Time for some rides to take your minds off of such unpleasant people.

Blue near dragged you along as you made your way into the rides section of the park. There were all sorts. Slow rides, Kids rides, Ferris wheel and bumper cars. The most intense ride there seemed to be one that spun you around in a kind of centrifuge. You felt the first pangs of nausea even looking at it. Oh, and of course they had teacups. In the slow rides section. You knew that was just a front, having been on the ride with friends in your youth. Yeah, sure, it's nice and slow if there are kids on it, but if it's just teens or adults, it gives the operators a chance to vent some frustration by spinning you as fast as the ride can physically go.

Yes, you had been sick after teacups. Violently so. The memory had you internally reeling as much as the other fast rides.

"OOH, I WANNA TRY THAT ONE!" He pointed to the spinny one, and you felt your colour drain.

"Blue, uh, would it be okay if I stayed with the bags? I don't think I can handle that one."

He watched you for a moment, before taking off his scarf and handing it to you with a smile. "OF COURSE! WHO BETTER TO GUARD MY SCARF."

You took it, surprised by how warm it was. "Thanks. I'm not a big fan of adrenaline rushes."

"THAT'S OKAY. MAYBE WE CAN GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL AFTERWARDS, UNLESS YOU DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS."

"Oh, nah, the Ferris wheel will be fine. Have fun, and be careful." You gave him a pat on the skull, and with his contagious smile he beamed at you, running off to join in the line. You waited a little way back, waving to him every now and then when he would look over and wave at you. Soon enough he was in. You had to look away from it, or risk losing that tasty donut you had earlier.

When the batch that Blue was in came out, most looked a little green, but were happy. Blue somehow looked ten times more energised than he did going in, fist pumping and going "WOO!", which spooked a few people around him. They all laughed it off though, thankfully. He was practically buzzing when he made it back over to you. You wrapped his scarf back around his neck and he thanked you for minding it.

The line for the Ferris wheel wasn't that long, so it didn't take long before you were getting into a carriage. He'd at least stopped vibrating by then, looking quite relaxed.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST WENT IN A FERRIS WHEEL. PAPYRUS ISN'T A HUGE FAN OF BEING UP SO HIGH IN A CAGE THAT MOVES."

"I mean, I get that, but the views can be so worth it."

You both sat in companionable silence as the cage was lifted higher into the air, the wind a little more crisp the higher up you went.

"SO, HOW ABOUT THAT VIEW?" He asked, almost a little nervously. You didn't actually notice, amazed by the view as well. You could see for miles. Hey, you could see the house from there. You leaned over, pointing it out to him, getting a giggle.

"OH, YOU CAN TOO.. IS THAT A FRISBEE ON THE ROOF? DAMNIT PAPYRUS!"

You felt giggles bubbling out of you at that. "First the sandwich, now a Frisbee?"

He looked up, shaking his head. "GIVE ME STRENGTH."

That only made you giggle more, which made him smile. "I reckon we should leave that sandwich in there for him. Might teach him a lesson?"

"I CAN HOPE. AS LONG AS IT STAYS CONTAINED.." He watched you for a moment, with your bright smile and chill-flushed cheeks. "YOU'RE SO PRETTY WHEN YOU SMILE."

"Aww, Blue, thank you. You're so handsome when you do." You had meant it as a genuine compliment, but just as that. He sat a little taller in his seat, taking a deep breath in and out as he looked across to the views, then back at you. He went to speak, when a seagull flew past, squawking right next to him.

"AGH! BLOODY BIRDS!"

Now you were snorting, before managing to ask if he was okay. He calmed down enough to tell you he was fine. You both once again sat in companionable silence as the cage started to make a slow decent. He looked out to the tops of houses, his chin sitting on his hand, a disheartened expression on his face. He'd lost the nerve. It was replaced with his usual bright smile when he turned to look at you again. The two of you hopping out once you reached the ground.

"That was nice. I've always liked Ferris wheels. Something special about being up in the air like that. Almost makes you feel like the world is bigger. Sorry, I'm just rambling." You gave a little shrug, as Blue grabbed your hand with a smile.

"NO, I GET IT. IT WAS REALLY NICE BEING UP THERE WITH YOU."

You giggled, smiling as you both started to walk, deciding to start making your way back.

You swung his hand in yours, just happy to see him smile, when a ring-toss operator called out to you both as you passed.

"Hey, buddy! Win y' missus some prizes!"

You hadn't even been able to correct him, before Blue was pulling you over, looking at what was on offer. His hand still firmly holding onto yours. "I'LL TAKE 5 RINGS."

"Here ya go. Win 'er somethin' nice."

Blue picked up a ring, finally letting go of your hand to line up his shot. One eye closed and the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. He threw it onto a 20 point pole, the operator impressed.

"Pretty good arm on ya, buddy. 50 points f' a little teddy, 100 f' one'a th' big ones above us."

You looked up at the giant soft toys. Oh geez, one of the bears was almost as big as Blue!

Blue took aim again, getting another on the 20 pole. The operator smirking, twirling a wooden toothpick around between his teeth.

Another, and he hit it again. However, you swore you saw the ring glow a subtle blue as it slipped over the rod. The operator was starting to get a little less encouraging, realising he may just have to pay out.

Blue had two rings left. If he managed to get them both on the 20, that big teddy was as good as yours.

He threw one, just getting it to hit the pole and slide down. Lucky last.

"HERE WE GO.."

He threw it, and there was a split second where it looked like it was going to miss. A breeze gushed through, pushing the plastic hoop to the left, where it went right over the pole. 100 points! Blue fist pumped, as the operator smirked, accepting it as a win. He grabbed a catch-pole, undoing the netting and letting the big stuffed animal drop down for you to catch. "congrats, there. thanks for playin'."

"THANK YOU!"

You giggled a thanks from behind the stuffed toy, situating it under your arm as best you could and taking Blue's hand in the other.

The thing took a bit of maneuvering to not block the rear view mirror once you all piled into the car. Blue driving back.

"I saw that, you know." You giggled, still on a little bit of a secondhand high.

"HMM? SAW WHAT?"

You leaned back, sighing happily. "That you used a teensy bit of magic to get that third ring on."

"OH.. YOU'RE NOT MAD, RIGHT?"

"Of course not! You made up for it in talent with the other tosses anyway. I'm just teasing you."

He sat up straight, grinning at you before focusing back on the road.

The bear was given a spot in the corner of the lounge. He wanted to name him Bearnard. He's Bearnard now.

The day had been fun-filled, but you were tired, opting to go to bed a little early, and with how Blue was yawning, you suggested he do the same. It was like a switch had been flipped when your head hit the pillow.  
  
***

You woke to a soft knock at your door. Rolling over, you looked at the clock. You'd only been asleep maybe an hour at most.

"Yeah? Blue? That you?"

"CAN I COME IN?"

You sat up in bed, switching the lamp on. "Yeah, c'mon in."

He opened the door, standing there in his Taco Pajamas, tears running down his face.

"I HAD A NIGHTMARE."

"Awww, Blue, come here!"

He ran over to your bedside, where you hugged him. "It's okay buddy. It was just a dream. You're fine."

"C-CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?"

You thought for a moment. Had this been a kid, you would have said yes without hesitation. The fact that Blue was your age made you pause.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"WHY?"

"Cause.. Blue, we're both adults, and in this situation it's a bit inappropriate."

He nodded, hugging himself and looking down and to the side. "I GUESS SO.. I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW."

You relented. It would be okay if he was just sleeping on the other side of the bed, just so that he felt safe.

"On second thought, it's okay. You can sleep here."

His eyelights flashed as he ran around to the other side and climbed in under the covers. You turned off the lamp, rolling over to find yourself face to face with him. Before you could say anything he'd wrapped his arms around you, getting way too close.

"Blue?"

"YES?"

You sighed, prying his arms from around you. He looked dejected.

"You can sleep in my bed, but not this close. It makes me a little uncomfortable."

"SORRY." He mumbled. You had to do damage control.

"I just don't like being touched while I'm asleep. That's all." You lied. "I don't like anyone doing it. No need to be sorry."

He seemed to take that easier than flat out rejection. He smiled, shuffling back to give you more space.

"I UNDERSTAND. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME. I WOULDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE."

"Goodnight, Blue."

GOODNIGHT! SLEEP TIGHT!"

You smirked as you rolled over, and sleep found you quickly.

***

You woke to a weight on you chest. Blue was sprawled out half over you, his head buried between your breasts, blue drool forming a stain on your shirt.

Fantastic. He must have rolled onto you in his sleep. Or at least you hoped he did.

"Blue, wake up. Rise and shine."

You gently nudged at his shoulder, it was enough to rouse him.

"OH, GOOD MORNING. I- OH! I'M SORRY!" He yelled as he jumped back from you, wiping his mouth and looking very guilty. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

You had to laugh. "Don't worry, you must have rolled over in your sleep. No big deal, but, uh, does this stain?" You pinched the fabric, pulling it away from your skin, where it seemed to want to cling. The cool air hitting damp skin through your shirt, making you shiver gently.

"IT SHOULDN'T. IT'S ONLY SPIT. SORRY."

"No sorries needed, buddy. How about we go have some breakfast then do something fun. How about a trip to the mall?"

He smiled, but his eyes were not leaving the patch of blue between your boobs. It was getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, how about you go get rea-?"

"I'M GONNA GO HAVE A SHOWER."

He got out of the bed, walking straight out and into the bathroom, shutting the door.

You got up and made breakfast for the two of you. Just cereal. Luckily he was acting a lot less awkward by the time he came down to eat.

***

When you finally reached the shopping centre, you tried to formulate a plan of attack. Where to go first. To eat first, or window shop. You left it mostly up to Blue, who had not really been to the big mall before.

As you made your way through the various floors, you spent time looking in shop windows, asking Blue about what kind of clothes he would recommend for different situations. Some of his ideas for appropriate clothing were anything but.

"I THINK YOU WOULD LOOK GOOD IN THAT DRESS OVER THERE." He pointed to a short black cocktail dress. There were grey and white lace frills around the sweetheart neckline.

"I dunno, buddy. I'm not too sure about dresses. Not exactly the right size, y'know?"

He looked up at you, confused. "WELL, IF THIS SHOP DOESN'T STOCK YOUR SIZE, THEN MAYBE SOMEWHERE ELSE WILL!"

You blushed a little. "Nah, I mean I'm not the right body shape. I'm a bit too fat to wear things like that."

Blue' eyelights swept up and down your body, pausing in a few choice places. You felt a little bit uncomfortable, but nothing big.

"YOU ARE NOT FAT! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND CURVY AND.. AND I THINK YOU WOULD LOOK SEXY IN THAT DRESS." A blue hue coloured his face.

"Blue, you're too sweet. Thank you, but trust me, you're the only one who would think that."

"AND SO WHAT IF I AM. IF SOMEONE LOOKED AT YOU IN THAT DRESS AND DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GORGEOUS, WELL, THEN THEY'RE NOT WORTH IT." He stood with his arms crossed, looking over at the dress on display. He looked determined. "I'M GONNA GET YOU THAT DRESS!"

"Blue, you don't have to, really!"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, AND I WANT YOU TO FEEL BEAUTIFUL."

"Bluuue.."

He took your hand, and led you into the store. You doubted very much they would even stock your size. It all reminded you of your high school years, getting dirty looks from the girls working in teen clothing stores for being twice their size. It brought up fresh hurt as the girls at the counter looked at you blankly. You had to assume they were judging you. Why did you even let Blue drag you in here?

"Blue? I don't think I should be in here.."

"NONSENSE! WHAT IS YOUR SIZE?"

You mumbled it to him, and he started to look along the rack. You could feel the clerks eyes burning into your back.

"HMMM, I DON'T THINK THEY HAVE THAT SIZE HERE. MAYBE THEY HAVE SOME OUT THE BACK?"

You felt like crying. This was embarrassing, and you didn't even notice Blue walk over to the register.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT DO YOU HAVE THIS DRESS IN HIGHER SIZES?"

The girls looked at each other, and you thought for a moment they were going to laugh.

"I'm so sorry guys, they don't send us anything over a size 14 for this range. It's so stupid. You can get sizes 14 to 24 on the website, though. If you want we can try and get one ordered in for you if you were okay with coming back in say, a week or so.

The other clerk nodded. "Yeah, they rarely send us anything over 16. Ugh. My mom saw the blue shoulder dress over there the other week and I felt so bad telling her we didn't have any she could try on. Sucks so bad."

You didn't realise you had started to cry. Silent tears fell and hit the top of your t-shirt.

One of the girls noticed. "Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong."

Blue turned around, his eyelights dimming in concern. "OH! WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. Bad memories of coming into stores like this when I was y-younger. I really w-wasn't expecti-ing you guys to want me in here at all."

The girls ran from behind the desk and surrounded you with hugs.

"Baby, you are beautiful. I'm so sorry you had such bad experiences before. You're absolutely perfect!"

"Emma is absolutely right! These fucking clothes barely fit her, and she's like a fucking twig! She has like, no ass!"

"It's near non-existent." Emma laughed, hugging you harder.

Blue stood back, his eyes glowing with happiness. You needed to feel as beautiful as you were. Even if it wasn't from him.

"You two, oh my god, I need to tell your higher-ups to give you a huge raise!" You half sobbed, half laughed.

"Good luck with that, we've been asking for ages." The girls let you go, Emma going behind the counter to get you some tissues.

Blue walked over, reaching up and wiping away your tears with his gloves. His touch was gentle and soft against your cheeks.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL."

"Your boyfriend is right."

You didn't mean to laugh so awkwardly. "O-oh, he's not my boyfriend."

You completely missed the almost hurt look Blue gave you. It seemed the girls did too, apologising for assuming.

You may have left the shop without a dress, but you had the two girl's social media, and a smile that Blue thought was the most beautiful thing in the whole mall..

After another hour or so of window shopping, you finally headed down to the food court, you hand entwined with Blue's. He was happily drinking a smoothie you had bought him earlier, casually looking around.

You were so focused on his happy expression that you didn't realise you were about to bump into someone.

"Oof! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-"

The guy spun around. "Yeah you should be sorry, fucking fat bitch."

You froze. After all the building up Blue and the two girls in the clothing store had down, it was all torn down in an instant.

Out of nowhere, a blue glowing bone appeared in front of his face. He stumbled back, only to bump into one that materialised behind him.

"Ow! What the fu-"

"APOLOGISE."

You looked down at Blue. His eyesockets were almost completely dark, bar for burning blue and yellow rings of smoke in his left socket. His usually radiant smile was twisted into a grimace. It scared you.

The guy didn't take his eye off the bone in front of him. "S-sorry?"

A few more bones appeared around him.

"MEAN IT."

The guy was panicking now, a number of people had come over to see what all the commotion was.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?"

"I SAI D M E A N I T. ."

"I-I-"

"LOOK AT HER WHEN YOU SAY IT."

The guy stared into your eyes, like some kind of plea for help. It was not forthcoming.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you that, I was just pissed off. I had a fight with my mom earlier and I was lashing out. I'm sorry!"

"I accept that. Blue, it's okay now."

As quickly as the bones had appeared, they were gone. The man took deep breaths, glancing around jarringly.

"THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY APOLOGISING, SIR. MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WONT YELL AT SOMEONE WHEN THEY TRY AND APOLOGISE."

Blue' eyelights were back, his smile all sweetness and light once again.

You almost felt a little bad. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He quickly turned tail and left, and Blue went back to his smoothie.

Holy shit.

"Blue.. What the hell was that?"

He stopped, the straw of the smoothie popping out of his mouth. He looked like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't of.

"HE INSULTED YOU."

"Yeah, but just because someone does something like that doesn't mean you should threaten them."

"I WASN'T GOING TO HURT HIM, JUST SCARE HIM." He looked a little guilty.

"I do appreciate you looking out for me, but he didn't know you were only trying to scare him. Maybe he thought he was in actual danger. Maybe all the people watching thought you were going to attack him. You can't just whip out you bones in.. public." You tried so hard to keep a straight face. You noticed the side of his guilty smile hitch up slightly. "Some people are still against you guys being up here, and I'd hate for you to get into a fight with someone like that, or get hurt or even- Ugh, I just don't want you hurt. You mean too much to your Brother and your friends. To me."

You could see the start of tears forming in his eyesockets, and so you stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "We all love you, Blue."

"I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. I JUST COULDN'T STAND BY AND LET HIM CALL YOU THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!"

"I know, buddy. I know. It did really hurt, but I'd rather get yelled at over and over than lose you."

"I LOVE YOU."

Someone had yelled out as he said it, so you didn't quite hear. "Sorry, what did you say, Blue?"

"UH, I'M HUNGRY, WE SHOULD GO EAT!"

You giggled, taking his hand again. He started sipping at his smoothie, trying to ignore the hurt in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> [Discord Server (18+)](https://discord.gg/wZEaQtm) | [Tumblr](https://wannabuyahotcat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
